This invention relates generally to dispensers for pressurized discharge of materials, and more particularly relates to a dispenser which does not rely upon the use of aerosol propellents, which are coming under increasing attack for their potential harm to the environment and other problems associated therewith. For example, the hydrocarbon propellents are highly flammable and explosive and present a problem from both a packaging and formulation viewpoint. Additionally, the conventional aerosol propellents require containers capable of withstanding substantial internal pressures, and thus the design of such containers is relatively limited.
Other types of pressurized dispensers found in the prior art utilize finger operated pumps or trigger operated sprays and the like or squeeze containers for dispensing product under pressure. However, these types of dispensers possess several disadvantages, in that finger fatigue is experienced with the finger operated plungers or pumps and, moreover, accurate and well regulated sprays or discharges of the material cannot easily be accomplished. Additionally, the mist or spray effected with such prior art devices is relatively wet and not suitable for many uses.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a unique disposable package dispenser which is releasably applied to and removed from a pressurizable container having pump means associated therewith for quickly and easily producing a relatively high pressure inside the container to pressurize the contents of the dispenser package, whereby the contents may be discharged or dispensed under pressure when a discharge valve or nozzle is operated. The disposable package containing the product is replaceable, whereby the same pressurizable container can be used for dispensing many different products, with one product being conveniently stored while another is being dispensed with the container. Further, sterile or sanitary prefilled disposable packages can be provided which may be quickly and easily attached to the dispensing container to maintain a sterile or sanitary environment, as, for example, in the food or medical art.